Gohan's power 2: A Fight Against Perfection
by Spence023
Summary: The continuation of Gohan's power Gohan has defeated Cooler now he must continue his quest to fulfill the prophecy or die trying.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey guys and Gals it's me. I'm sorry that it has been awhile since I last updated anything and I have no excuses for it. I hope you will all bear with me as we continue onward. Anyway here is Gohan's Power: A fight against perfection.

Chapter 1 Power's Reawakened and Celebrations Ensured

A year ago the universe was under the ruthless dicatorship of the Cold family. However, due to the efforts of a group of sayians the Cold family has been defeated and peace has been established. The Namekians who lost their planet found a new one to call home and have left earth. However, not all is as it seems for the young hero who helped bring this peace is still in space training his new found power.

We now go to the planet Choco a rich planet and beautiful planet that has the clearest water and blue skies. Here we see our youngest hero Gohan training to regain his super sayian state.

Gohan is standing bruised and bleeding due to Fasha's ferocious training regime. Ever since Gohan had arrived on Choco he has been trying to re-establish his super sayian state a power that helped defeat Cooler.

"Come on Gohan use your power that you used against Cooler I want to see it for myself" yelled Fasha

Gohan looked up fierce determination in his eyes but he was also growing frustrated how come he can't transform? It was so easy on planet Namek granted a lot of things were going on back then that didn't help the situation.

Gohan's eyes suddenly lit up as he realized something how he transformed the first time was when he thought Videl died he just couldn't handle it and suddenly he transformed.

Gohan decided to try it out and stopped fighting leaving Fasha confused as to what Gohan could be doing one min he was fighting tooth and nail next thing she knew he was standing there with his eyes closed.

Then without warning his eyes shot open and he began screaming his lungs out while his hair and eyes changed to different colors.

"This is amazing I haven't felt such power come from anyone not even Frieza" said Fasha out loud

Troy who had been floating in the air crossed his arms a small smirk appearing on his face.

"Hmm so it seems that he has finally figured it out, well then Gohan it's time for us to train" said Troy

Meanwhile we find sera flying over to Fasha and Gohan where she stops in midflight her face in shock at the power level that she is feeling.

"Wow, this power is unreal I guess he finally was able to transform again. Man I can't believe this is the power of a super sayian." Sera said as she continued to fly over.

"But still to have such power at such a young age where does it all come from" Sera says as she continues to fly over

Gohan has finally stopped screaming trying to control his power as he breaths in and out.

"Man it feels weird being in this state again everything is so slow and I can smell and see things a lot clearer." Said Gohan

Gohan looked up into the sky and smirked and said "You know if you wanted to watch all you had to do was ask you know."

Fasha was clueless as to what was going on who was Gohan talking to after all it was just them two out here.

What happened next was funny as troy landed in front of Fasha not even acknowledging her Fasha freaked out and kicked troy in between the legs with full force.

It was said at that moment every male in the universe cringed as a high piercing scream filled the entire solar system that day.

Later, we find troy lying down on the ground moaning in pain and a laughing Gohan on a rock opposite of him Fasha who had finally calm down was smirking.

"You know considering you're a warrior I would have thought someone of your caliber would have been able to dodge something as simple as a kick to the nuts" Fasha said smirking

Troy just looked at Fasha with a look of pure pain and anime tears rolling down his face at the whole situation knowing his father would never let this down as well.

Gohan though was curious as to why Troy had shown up after all he hadn't seen him since the fight on Namek.

"So Troy, why are you here? Why did you decide to show up now and not when I first got on this planet?" asked Gohan

Troy looked over at Gohan and started to talk his voice a little higher than normal "Well I wanted to wait for you to be able to transform without any troubles, so I waited I was beginning to think you wouldn't be able to in all honesty." Said Troy

Gohan grew annoyed however, he then just sighed out loud causing both Fasha and Troy to look up at him.

Gohan having noticed decided to voice his concerns "So why the big interest in me. I know that there is some prophecy that was said that there would be some big enemy that I would need to face but why me sure I can transform into a super sayian but so can grandpa Bardock."

Fasha's eyes grew wide hearing that her squad lead could transform as well. She decided once things were back in order she would train and get back to her level she once was back when the sayians were alive.

Troy was about to explain the whole situation to Gohan about all he knew about the prophecy.

However, Sera landed in the clearing looking over seeing Gohan transformed she grew excited knowing the amount of work that was put into getting him back into that state.  
"I see you finally transformed again Gohan that's great however, I have one question for you guys." Sera asked

Everyone kind of looked at each other confused when finally Fasha asked what was here question.

"What was that real high pitch scream I heard just a few minutes ago. I thought at first that a new girl was on the planet I could have fun chatting with." Said Sera clueless

Everyone was quiet and then a roar of laughter emitted between Gohan and Fasha as troy just ducked his head in shame knowing he would never have this let down.

Meanwhile back on earth we find a village bustling with energy as everyone is getting things prepared for the grand feast in honor of Gohan's victory of Mercenary Tao.

"I can't believe it that a young child could have defeated someone like Mercenary Tao" said a villager

The other villager shook his excited "Yes I know I thought we would be forever under that mad man's control" the other villager said

"You know I heard that the boy's family is going to be coming today I can't wait to meet them to thank them for the work that young man did. I hear his father was actually the one who took down the Red Ribbon all those years ago." Said the first villager

"Wow, no wonder that child was so strong I bet his parents are so proud of him" said the second villager

Yes today was the one year anniversary that Gohan defeated Mercenary Tao a half man half cyborg assassin who plagued the village of Ester meadow.

However, not all the villagers are excited we see a young girl who is standing on a rock her hair in a long ponytail looking up at the sky a look of worry on her face.

"Gohan, where are you? Are you ok? Why haven't you come home yet for that matter where are you even at." Were the young girls thoughts

"Videl! There you are I have been looking all over the place Gohan's parents are going to be here any minute now." Said a blonde teen that was a little bit taller than Videl.

"Sorry Erasa I was just hanging out here for a little bit to get some fresh air and stuff" said Videl in a distracted tone

Erasa just sighed ever since Videl came back over a year ago all she ever thought about was the young boy that saved the village. She knew her friend had a crush in him but she also knew that Videl was still naïve to her feelings. Erasa usually teased Videl over it to the point to where the two would argue and Videl would state that Erasa had a crush on their other friend Sharpner which would make Erasa blush and pass out.

"Well your father sent me out here to get you so stop thinking about your boyfriend an d lets go." Said Erasa as she took off towards the village

"Hey I have told you a million times that he is not my boyfriend!" Videl yelled running after Erasa

Meanwhile in a yellow plane with capsule corps written on it we see the z gang all huddled up talking and joking about past times while Bulma flew the plane Radditz was in the co-pilots seat telling her about his father's many failed attempts at flirting.

"And then Father told the woman, have you ever seen the fool moon at night I have and it drives me bananas." Radditz said laughing

Bulma smiled laughing at Radditz joke while everyone else just kind of had a sweat drop form on the side of their heads.

Everyone knew the two liked each other but it was starting to get unbearable to watch the two constantly flirting with each other.

"Guys, when are you two going to start dating everyone in here knows you two like each other." Said Vegeta with his arms crossed

Both Bulma and Radditz blushed at what everyone said and the air got awkward as Bulma simply said.

"Well, we are Radditz asked me today if I wanted to go out with him and I said yes so I guess we are dating now."

Everyone was stunned it took the two a whole year to start going out. However, just as that thought went by everyone started congratulating them knowing the two would be happy.

After the congratulating was over with the question that was on everyone's mind was spoken by Yamcha.

"So has anyone heard anything about Gohan?"

The atmosphere instantly grew somber the thought of young warrior who should have been there with them that day.

"You Baka(1)" said Master Roshi as he bonked Yamcha over the head with his cane

Yamcha got up anime tears in his eyes but kept quiet as he knew he messed up by bringing up the Gohan topic.

The rest of the flight was a little bit light mood wise however, Chi Chi was looking out the window sad eyes looking out as she thought about her son who had accomplish so much in his short life.

Thoughts every mother has when there child is out somewhere when they are alone. Is he ok? Is he somewhere in pain? Is anybody actually there with him to watch over him?

Suddenly Chi Chi was embraced by Goku who could sense the distress Chi Chi was facing knowing what she was going through. After all it was his son as well that was out in space all by himself for all he knew.

"Don't worry Chi he will be fine, after all he is a super sayian he defeated Cooler after all and he was stronger than Frieza was." Said Goku

Chi Chi looked up at Goku smiling her hands going to her waist. "I know I just hope he will get back in time to see his baby brother be born"

"Alright guys we made it we are going to be landing soon so everyone hold on tight." Said Bulma as she landed the plane outside the village everyone looked out the window to see a sign that said Ester meadow and a big sign that said "Welcome to Ester meadow a place of tranquility and peace"

End Chapter

1\. Baka-idiot

Author' notes:

Oh my god it has been so long since I have thought about writing a story there were times where I thought that I would never be able to write this. However, a very special person has gotten me into the writing mood a person by the name of fanficgirlkd. I would like to personally thank you for getting me out of my writers block and by helping me get back into the swing of things. She has been a great help to me and getting this story up so everyone can read it. I would like to again apologize for taking sooooo long to write this and to thank you all for still supporting me through it. I will try to keep this story going and update as quickly as possible I am currently in my last semester in college so please be patient with me I promise that I will finish this story and more. With that being said again thank you for all's support and thank you fanficgirlkd for helping me out I wish you the best of luck in everything you do both in fanfic and everything else thank you :3 spence023 out (Btw I changed my nickname lol)


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note:

Hey everyone hope you all are doing well. I'm glad that the first chapter has went over well in just about 5 min it had already had 100 views! That hasn't happened in any chapter I have written for any of my stories so thanks :D. So I am going to be updating weekly or at least attempt to but again the story will go on so please bare with me. I would like to thank all who have reviewed and again to fanficgirlkd for helping me with keeping the story going and also looking it over for me you rock :D.

Chapter 2 Peace Never lasts

On earth we see the z-fighters getting off the plane and begin walking into ester meadow there they see signs saying "Thank you Gohan" and "Hurry back soon".

"Woah, look at the signs for Gohan" said Goku as he looks around the village

Yes the villagers know that there hero has been in space for the last year Hercule announcing it when he and Videl returned from Namek.

"Ahh Goku everyone how have you all been" said Hercule walking up to the Z-Fighters.

Hercule is wearing his usual brown GI that he has worn to all of his Marshal Arts tournaments however; he refuses to wear his champion belt knowing that he isn't the strongest on the planet.

"Hey Hercule it's been awhile, man it seems crazy knowing all this is for Gohan wish he was here to see all of this to" said Yamcha again being the idiot that he is.

Radditz having grown tired of this walked over and grabbed him by the shoulder flew away from the group not to be seen for a while.

Hercule looked at the group a look of sadness appearing on his face.

"I am sorry everyone I suppose inviting you all to something like this wasn't a good idea considering the situation" Hercule said

However, Chi-Chi who has been affected by this the most smiled and said.

"No, Gohan will be safe and wouldn't want us all to be depressed he will return when he can"

Everyone was smiling seeing Chi-Chi being happy brought everyone's cheerful mood back up.

During this time however, we hear another high pitch scream that sends all nearby animals running and birds flying.

Bulma laughed "Well I guess Radditz has taught Yamcha his lesson of being inconsiderate"

Everyone began laughing the depressing thoughts they had a min ago gone with the sounds of Yamcha's screams. (No this will not be a Yamcha bashing fic I just thought it would be funny giving Yamcha doesn't always think thing through)

Elsewhere back on planet Choco we see Gohan, Fasha, Sera and Troy all in a group circle around a fire with cooking lizards on it.

"Well Gohan, I am afraid that I cannot answer your question just yet because the answer is not exactly known to be honest. When the prophecy was made my brother fought a great evil one that I am forbidden to say" said troy as he looked into the flames remembering the time when "he" was around.

Gohan looked to appear to want to push the issue but looking into Troy's eyes he knew that there would be no point however, he did ask one thing.

"When will I find out? Will the evil just appear one day or will I know ahead of time" said Gohan

Troy looked at Gohan and smiled being able to at least answer this question.

"The supreme kai of time will be here to tell you that" said Troy smiling

Gohan looked relieved he didn't want to have any unexpected enemies to fight

Troy suddenly stood up throwing the remains of his lizard to the side brushing himself of dirt off he looked at the group and specifically Gohan.

"Well guys it's time we leave this planet and head to earth now that Gohan has learned to re-acquire his super sayian abilities it's time to go." said Troy smiling

Gohan's eyes widened as he grew excited he can finally head home and see his friends again and Videl. However, with the thought of Videl Gohan began to blush thinking of her not knowing why he quickly looked away at the stars.

Sera had saw the look and started grinning she had heard Gohan talk about Videl to her letting her know what she looked like and her personality. Sera could tell that he had a crush on her she thought it was really cute she would tease him all the time about it.

However, she herself grew excited thinking about being to see her daughter and Hercule again.

Troy cleared his throat getting everyone's attention "However, I cannot take you back you must fly back to earth I have to attend business elsewhere for now" Troy said as he vanished from the group

"What you can't just say that and disappear you just wait till I get my hands on you troy" yelled Fasha her tail shaking frantically

Sera simply laughed "Don't worry mom you will see dad soon enough"

Fasha blushed remembering that Nappa was on earth right now how she missed being there with him laughing and other things (sorry guys trying to determine if i am going to be adding any of that into the story if you know what I mean ;) )

Sera and Gohan just looked at Fasha having an anime sweat drop appear on their heads. Finally after Fasha cleared her head she decided to address the two about the plans.

"Well if we are going to be leaving I don't see why we can't leave now all of the stuff is in there and we can leave whenever we want so I vote we leave now." Said Fasha

Gohan and Sera immediately agreed wanting to get to earth as soon as possible to see their families.

Fasha grinned "Alright let's head out now" she said powering up and flying back to the ship the other Gohan and Sera following.

Soon the 3 warriors land and enter the ship all getting everything set up to move out when suddenly Gohan remembered something.

"Hey should I continue to stay in this state? After all wouldn't it attract too much attention?" asked Gohan

Fasha simply said no saying that if anything it would be a deterrent due to the fact everyone in the universe should know by now that Frieza was defeated along with his family.

Gohan nodded sitting down in a chair as Fasha and Sera finished setting up the coordinates set for earth.

"Alright, hold on tight because this may get a little rough" said Sera as she blasted the engines to full power sending Fasha and Gohan firmly into their seats

"Gahhh how many times do I need to tell you Sera not to blast off at 100 percent max engines you can damage them that way" Fasha said irritated at her daughter  
Sera just smiled and stuck out her tongue at Fasha "Calm down mom I know what I am doing this beauty will make it to earth in one piece.

Fasha just sighed thinking to herself "Please let that be the truth"

Meanwhile on a distant planet that was once destroyed we see a race working on buildings and other things getting their civilization back together over at the palace we see a man who resembles Vegeta only taller and has a mustache and beard standing looking out a smile on his face as he looks up seeing a space pod landing.

"Soldier, find me the sayian Gine I have news that she will want to hear" said the man

"Yes, King Vegeta we will find her at once" said the soldier saluting

(Btw from now on it will be just to clear up headaches)

simply nodded looking at the space pod with a smile "It has been to long my old friend"

With that turned around and began to walk down to the main hall to welcome his old friend that he hasn't since that fateful day.

In a market area we see a short sayian with long rigid hair cutting up some fish meat when a sayian soldier appeared at the entrance to the hut.

" wishes to speak with you Gine he said that he had news that you will want to hear" said the soldier as he left heading back to his post

Gine simply blinked owlishly "Huh, I wonder what he wants? Oh well better not keep him waiting" she says as he puts her apron to the side and takes off for the palace

Meanwhile back at the palace we see a tall man enter the throne room with spiky hair and an X like scar on his cheek.

"So you have finally got here my old friend" said with a smile on his face

The man stopped and kneeled down "Bardock reporting for duty sir"

began to laugh "My old friend how many times have I told you to stop doing honorifics to me"

Bardock looked up grinning "Every time, it's good to have you back that day has haunted me through these long years"

looked over at Bardock a small smile "Yes, I could only imagine how things turned out we were all shocked when we randomly appeared here then we find out that a young sayian and you had defeated the Cold family? Well you do your sayian race proud my friend everyone knows why you and your grandson accomplished that day and has been marked in our history the day the sayian race was avenged and brought back and for that "

stood up and knelt before Bardock "I cannot thank you and your grandson enough"

Bardock was shocked it was unheard of for a King to ever kneel before anyone. However, a thought appeared in his mind and a small smirk grew.

"You know my grandson just so happens to be your grandson to" he said smiling

looks up shocked "what!"

Bardock begins to laugh when a soldier appears in the throne room.

" we have brought who you ask for" said the soldier standing at attention

K. Vegeta smiled knowing what was about to happen would be nice for Bardock.

"Send her in" said

Bardock looked at and was about to come in when a voice began to speak.

"Is that you Bardock" asked the person

Meanwhile back in space, "WARNING CRITICAL ENGINE FAILURE WARNING CRITICAL ENGINE FAILURE" said the computer as red lights were blaring.

"DAMMIT SERA I TOLD YOU THIS WOULD HAPPEN" said Fasha as she types away on the keyboard trying to keep the ship flying

Sera said nothing as she glances at the ship monitoring systems looking to find errors and what part is malfunctioning.

"Crap the engine is completely dead we are going to have to land it soon otherwise we will be stuck in space." Said Sera

Gohan looked up at the map positioned on the side seeing a planet they are close to "Hey there is a planet not to close from here its positon is 546X893Y said Gohan

Fasha nodded her head not caring what planet it was she was more focusing on landing then anything so she typed in the coordinates and put the engines at 15%.

Soon the ship started to shake as the approached a yellowish purple colored planet they began their descent downward.

"Ok everyone get ready to brace yourself this will be a rough landing" said Sera as she pushed buttons the landing gear extending downward

The ship brushed against the rough ground bouncing up and soon began to slide on its side.

"SHIT HOLD ON" said Fasha as a mountain was approaching them

The ship crashed into the side and explosion occurred and soon black was all the crew onboard could see as they fade to unconsciousness.

Back on planet Vegeta we see leave the room smiling as the two sayians in front of him meet each other again after so long.

"Bardock is it really you after all these years you are still as handsome as ever even that scar looks good on you" said Gine as she ran over to Bardock hugging him

Bardock hugged back raw emotion building up and after years upon years of holding back his emotion he broke down and started to cry.

"Gine, I thought I would never see you again, that day when planet Vegeta was lost and you were on it my soul shattered. I was so lost without out you." Said Bardock tears streaming down his face

Gine held Bardock for dear life her tail wrapping around his waist both scared to let go in case the other would disappear.

"I love you" they both said there eyes meeting as they shared a nice long kiss after being apart for all this time.

Soon the two sayians broke apart both smiling and tears going down their faces.

"So tell me Bardock tell me everything that happened while you were alive." Said Gine laying her head against Bardock's shoulder

Bardock smiled and began to tell her about his life after planet Vegeta was destroyed.

"And then I came back here hopping to re-establish connection with planet Vegeta and to see if I could find you" said Bardock as both his arms wrapped around her

Gine smiled into Bardock "So I am a grandmother now and I haven't even seen my two boys in so long I didn't even get to see Kakkarott take his first step because of that bastard" said Gine starting to tear up as the weight of all the stuff she missed started to eat her up

Bardock didn't want to see Gine cry again and spoke up "Gine, come with me come to planet Earth and live with us there I can get to allow it you can watch as our family grows with your grandchildren"

Gine smiled looking at Bardock contrary to what most sayians believed when it came to Gine he wasn't the big bad Sayian that he made it out to be.

"I will we go back and live on planet Earth I don't have anything holding me back here anyway" said Gine laughing

walked back smiling "Good I was going to send you with him anyway otherwise you would bother me with updates on him"

Gine blushed because she had been asking that for a long time.

Bardock smiled staying as close to Gine as he could not want to ever leave her side again.

"I will send you two as ambassadors from Planet Vegeta I want you to establish connections with planet earth and I want you to ask my son and Chi-Chi if they want to return here or stay there. I have a feeling Chi-Chi will want to stay there because of her family. I planned on visiting them personally anyway."

Bardock saluted a one hand salute as they both he and Gine flew off to get ready for their mission.

Back on Earth we see Z-fighters gathered at a table all laughing and talking about old times.

Soon we see Erasa and Videl walking up laughing about a joke when Videl saw everyone at the table.

"Hey guys glad you all could make she" Videl said smiling

"Hey Videl my you have grown since we last saw you" said Krillin

Videl laughed as she said "Yeah and you look exactly the same as I last saw you"

Everyone laughed as Krillin sulked against the table but soon started laughing.

However, everything changed when suddenly piccolo lurched forward grabbing his heart and started to pant really hard

"Piccolo what's wrong is everything ok" said Radditz

Piccolo was about to say something when suddenly Ki blast's start raining around the village.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN" yelled Goku as he began to swat Ki 'blasts left to right

All the z-fighter began deflecting Ki blasts as Hercule, Videl and Bulma start rushing over to the villagers trying to get them out of harm's way.

"What's going who is attack us" said Videl as she looked up

In the sky she saw 4 figures floating in the air with evil grins on their faces their hands outstretched waiting for the smoke to clear.

Soon we see Krillin fly up into the air trying to divert the 4 enemy's attention while everyone got to safety.

However, he was soon ganged up on and was sent crashing back down to the earth where he made a small crater.

"KRILLIN!" shouted Yamcha as he powered up and flew up Tien and Radditz not far behind

Goku was currently over by Krillin's Unconscious form picking him up he walked over to Piccolo who was looking really pale.

"I think something is going on with Kami, I feel like I could die at any moment" said Piccolo

Goku looked shocked and decided to take Krillin over to where Chi-Chi was at with the villagers.

"Chi-Chi watch out for Krillin until he wakes up" said Goku as he looks up he sees that the 3 other fighters are handling themselves pretty good.

"Guys, me and Piccolo are going to Kami's we think that this is to distract us so can you buy us some time." Asked Gohan

"Go brother, these clowns will not be able to outsmart us" said Radditz as he close lines one of the 4 enemies

Goku nodded his head looking back to Piccolo he asked

"Can you make it to Kami's?"

Piccolo grunted but said yes soon the two power up and head to Kami's to find out what was going on.

As the two leave the 4 fighters suddenly gain the upper hand and start to fight back 10X as hard as before.

"Who are these guys?" asked Yamcha after being sent back to the ground

The 4 fighters stopped fighting and smirked "We are lord Garlic juniors henchmen the Spice boys" said the taller one.

The 4 then began there introductions "I am Mustard" said the second tallest of the group his Red hair flowing down his back he smirks at them folding his arms

"I am Salt" said the smallest member who was red and had antennae's coming out of his face

"I am Vinegar" the tallest one who had purple skin and red eyes

"I am Spice leader of the Spice boys" he said he was about medium height compared to the others with short white hair

"We live to serve lord Garlic Jr. the true ruler of this planet" they all shouted together.

Meanwhile on a distant planet we find a ship that is in ruins pieces everywhere and flames covering it. However, if you look closely you see Gohan limping carrying both Fasha and Sera who are unconscious as he is walking his vision starts to fade in and out.

"I can't pass out not yet, I need to get us out of here first" said Gohan

However, as he says that he falls forward as his vision goes blank he sees a couple of short people walking to him looking at him as his hair fades to black.

End Chapter

Oh man loved writing this, Hope you all enjoyed this chapter guys and gals. I hope everything is going smoothly and if anyone sees any mistakes that I have made or have any questions hit me a review or PM. Thank you all for reading :3


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Hey guys and gals Spence023 here just wanted to say thank you all for your support through this series and thank you fanficgrlkd for helping me through it. With that let's get started with this chapter: D

Chapter 3 Attack of the Spice Boys

Last time on Gohan's Power a Fight Against Perfection, we left out heroes to the clutches of the Spice boy's. The group of warriors loyal to Garlic

Jr. During this time, Piccolo becomes ill due to Kami going into a near death state so Goku and Piccolo leave the rest of the z-warriors to find out what is going on at the lookout.

We now join Radditz and Tien who are on their last breath fighting against the spice boy's Yamcha is passed out on the ground by Chiaotzu who is shaking scared by the fierceness of the battle and suddenness.

"I can't believe it, why now on the day we are supposed to be celebrating an achievement of Gohan's does this have to happen now? I'm not a strong fighter like Tien so I can't help him. All I can do is to watch over the injured and hope that we figure out a way to end this before someone dies" were Chiaotzu's thoughts

However, it was looking very grim for Tien and Radditz both showing exhaustion from the fight and both supporting cuts and bruises. The Spice boy's appear damaged however, they all look to be just warming up.

"Well it has been nice playing with you three to bad long hair over there, pointing at Yamcha, had to pass out before he saw us kill you but that' life no fun and games or anything" said Spice shaking his head

"Tien I really hate to say this but I can't move and my power is draining fast, I believe that this is going to be the end for us" said Radditz growing pissed off that all he can do is just stand there and watch his fate unfold before him powerless to stop it.

Tien was lying on the ground panting hard all but one of his eyes are closed and blood and sweat dripping from his face.

"I can't believe I can't do anything again, it's like I am doomed to be weak forever. NO I REFUSE TO GIVE UP IF I DIE IM TAKING YOU BASTARDSWITH ME!" Shouted Tien raising his hands up into a triangle

He is about to charge up a last minute KI blast when Mustard flies in and smashes his face knocking Tien out cold.

"Hmm, he was starting to get on my nerves" said Mustard as he walks calmly back over the others crossing his arms grinning at Radditz

Radditz eyes widen at the speed that Mustard swooped in and knocked Tien out. These guys were on a whole other level to Radditz.

"This is it; this is where I will die...even after I told Bulma how I felt. Forgive me Bulma for not making it out of this." said Radditz as he closed his eyes and fell over exhaustion finally taking its toll.

"Hmm, pathetic he just passes out? I thought Garlic Jr. said we would get a challenge." said Vinegar

"Well i guess we should mop up the place little clown boy over there is the weakest of the three we just fought so i say it's time to finish them off for now.

The spice boy's all began to charge up their attacks and fired creating a cloud of dust over the fallen warriors. When the smoke faded however, there was no trace of anyone ever being there.

"What? Where did they go they were all passed out!" said Salt

"That's, because I got them just in time" said a voice

The Spice boys looked over and what they saw shocked them.

Meanwhile on a far distant planet we see three sayians passed out with bandages around them. Gohan however, was beginning to stir as he looked around his head began to ache in pain.

"Oh my head, that was a close one though huh, I wonder where we are?" said Gohan out loud to himself

"Shut up Gohan, my head is killing me enough as it is" said Fasha who just woke up as well

Gohan stuck his tongue at her while she wasn't looking whenever Sera spoke up.

"I wouldn't let mom catch you doing that Gohan" she said smirking

Fasha just sighed as she looked around they were inside a small building that had medical equipment around them as she looked out the makeshift window she noticed that sky was a red color and the sun a bright yellow.

"Huh, I don't think I have ever been to a planet like this." said Fasha

Suddenly the electronic door opened up and short pink aliens started to walk in.

"Ah you three are finally awake" said the leader of the group

"Yes, we crashed on this planet after we had an engine malfunction on us" said Gohan missing the look Fasha was sending to Sera

The leader smiled and said "Ah yes, that would explain the giant smoking ship that crashed and the crater you three left"

Gohan kind of chuckled embarrassed "So who are you guys? My name is Gohan and they are Fasha and Sera" Gohan said

"Hmm my name is Soba (1), and welcome to planet Yardrat" said Soba

"Yardrat? Wow I have never heard of this planet before" said Fasha

"Yes we tend to keep to ourselves we are a peaceful race who just wish to live without any confrontation. We even have specific moves that allows to teleport around so we can always have a means to escape" said Soba chuckling

"Oh wow what's it called?" asked Gohan

Soba looked over at Gohan and smiled "It's called the Instant transmission"

Back on earth we are at the site were the Spice Boys have been fighting to see a giant crater in the middle of the village. However, a mysterious figure is holding the three fighters from earlier in the air with Chiaotzu on another person's leg.

"Well well, it looks like you came out to fight after all instead of fighting" said Spice amused

"That's right I am sick of never fighting when everyone else is it's time I showed I can hold my own. After all I am a princess for two different races" said Chi Chi staring down at the Spice Boy's

"I refuse to sit around as well I know Gohan would be here fighting if he could" said Videl floating beside Chi Chi

The Spice Boy's laughed thinking that they are going to have an easy win over the two girls when suddenly two more figures show up.

"Well well, looks like we are here just in time we sensed people were fighting and a lot of power levels dropping so we decided to see what was going" said the shorter of the two

"Yeah it's a couple of assholes beating up our friends, oh and it looks like he is about to beat up your sister as well" the tall one said wrapping his arms around his chest."

"Vegeta, Nappa its great you guys finally showed up I was beginning to get worried that we would have to fight them by ourselves" said Chi Chi

Nappa smirked as he started to stretch Vegeta however, was looking at the four assessing the strongest of the bunch which compared to him and Nappa was nowhere near them.

"Hmm it seems, we are going to get a little workout alright Nappa it's time lets teach these guys a lesson shall we" said Vegeta as he began to power up

"Sound's great to me, Hey how about we make this fun and each take on our own opponent it's to troublesome fighting in groups" said Nappa over to the Spice Boys

Spice simply shrugged and flew over to Vegeta "Sound's fine with me I think i will take you on how does that sound shrimp" Said Spice

However, what Spice said made Nappa's blood run cold and the atmosphere to drop considerably.

"Oh no...you dropped the size card" said Nappa

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT" yelled Vegeta as he powered up and went flying towards Spice and started to pummel him

Nappa kind of laughing looked towards Vinegar "Hey want to fight me ugly?"

Vinegar roared in anger as he dashed towards and punched Nappa in the face as he grinned he realized something Nappa barely moved a muscle.

"Ha there is your free shot, you won't get another one" he said his face getting serious as he started to power up

"Hmm I guess i will fight that one then" said Salt pointing at Videl

Videl not liking being picked out started to power up her power matching Salt's. "Don't think because I am the youngest that I am weak" she said

"I guess this means i get to fight you, this will be an easy fight" said Mustard as he grins powering up

"Hmm give me some credit I am a sayian warrior princess after all" said Chi Chi Powering up her hair standing up as she does

With Vegeta and Spice

We see Vegeta beating the living crap out of spice with different combos and attacks.

"How can you be so damn strong" mumbled Spice as he blasts away from Vegeta

"Because I am not a lowly loser like you" said Vegeta with his arms crossed floating behind Spice

Spice's eyes widened as he tries to kick at Vegeta only hitting an after image.

"What, but how you were just there?" said Spice starting to grow agitated

"You see you have been fighting people who are strong yes but have not trained in ways like i have" Vegeta said crossing his arms and smirking

"In other words I am not holding back I am here to kill you and be done with this little party" said Vegeta

With that Vegeta started to power up his power level starting to skyrocket powering up a huge Ki blast he smirked "Have fun in HFIL" and then he blasted Spice with it leaving no trace that he was ever there.

"Hmm pathetic and to think i thought he was the strongest of the four." said Vegeta however, what

Happened next was shocking

"Oh, don't worry I am not done yet I still have a card up my sleeve" said Spice

Vegeta turned around and standing before Vegeta was a 7 foot tall version of Spice grinning like a maniac his pupils gone.

"Behold the power lord Garlic Jr. bestowed upon us." said Spice as he dashed forward punching Vegeta in the gut knocking the wind out of him.

Back up with Goku and Piccolo we see the two flying over to Kami's look out a very pale Piccolo staying close to Goku

"Goku, I think its best that i stay with Korin the rate things are going I won't be much help" said Piccolo

Goku looked uncertain not knowing what to do he didn't want to go alone however he knew he needed to stop what was going on up there so he relented and kept flying not sure if he made the right.

Goku continues to fly upward and lands on Kami's lookout what he saw shocked him as he looked around the lookout was in shambles and Popo was laying face down unconscious.

Goku quickly ran over and felt for a pulse finding one he steeled himself and went inside the building.

"Ah Goku, what a pleasure to finally meet you" said a voice as Goku entered

"You know who I am, who are you and why are you doing all of this?" asked Goku

The man stepped down from his seat and walked into the light standing was a short creature like thing with a robe around him and a symbol for Demon on his vest (no clue what it means *shrugs*).

"My name is Garlic Jr. and I am now the new leader of planet earth" said Garlic Jr.

Goku wasn't impressed but kept his comments to himself first thing was to find Kami.

"Where is Kami, I know he is still alive" said Goku

Garlic Jr. not looking at all fazed simply held up a necklace that contained a shortened up and bleeding Kami who was sitting against the glass panting.

"KAMI! Let him go" Said Goku getting into his fighting stance

Garlic Jr. simply shrugged and climbed back up onto his seat smiling snapping his fingers he produced a glass ball that was sitting in the middle of the room.

"How about we watch my men kill your friends instead" said Garlic Jr. smirking

Goku was in shock as he saw his friends fighting Yamcha, Krillin, Tien and even Radditz were unconscious thankfully however, what really shocked him and made him want to leave was seeing Chi Chi fight.

"NO CHI CHI" said Goku

Garlic Jr. simply shrugged knowing about Goku after watching all the things going on about him and his friends knew that his wife was pregnant.

"You can leave and go back, it matters not to me you will either die by their hands or mine" said Garlic Jr.

Goku was shocked not expecting this however; he knew he couldn't just leave kami alone with this man. Kami seeing Goku's dilemma smiled

"Go Goku I will be fine for now just get down there and save your friends" said Kami

"Alright I will be back I promise you this and when I do I will bring everyone up here to free you" said Goku running out of the building

"Hmm, I look forward to seeing you again I know my men will die but seeing the look of pure dread when they realize that I am immortal will be all the fun i need" said Garlic Jr. as he started to laugh

Outside, Goku picks up Popo and flies down to Korins telling the situation he leaves Popo and Piccolo there and fly's as fast as he can to Ester Meadow

"Don't worry guy's I am coming" said Goku

Meanwhile back on Yardrat we find Gohan, Fasha and Sera standing and stretching getting accustomed to the planet's gravity.

"Wow your medicine is amazing it's even better than Frieza's healing chamber" said Gohan

Soba just laughed "Yes, we have dedicated our lives to advancement of ourselves medically"

However, Gohan had something hit him suddenly he couldn't shake it but something felt off and he knew something was wrong

"Why do I get the feeling something bad is going on?" asked Gohan out loud

"Hmm what do you mean Gohan?" asked Sera

Fasha looked over and saw the look Gohan was giving he reminded her so much of Bardock it wasn't even funny.

"Whatever it is we can't do anything about it right now we need to figure out how to leave and continue towards earth" said Fasha crossing her arms

Soba hearing the conversation smiled "We have a ship that you can take if you want however, I feel that we should teach you our instant transmission technique i feel it's something that you will need in the future" said Soba

Gohan was instantly interested his mind still thinking of the prophecy about the great evil that he was to fight he nodded his head.

"Yes please I would love to know how" said Gohan

Fasha and Sera however, didn't want to learn it and figured if they ever needed or wanted to learn it they could just get Gohan to teach them.

"Well if you're going to be training on this Gohan I am going to have a look around the planet" said Fasha power up and taking to the skies

"Yeah if you don't mind Soba i would love to look at the technology that your people have" said Sera

Soba smiled and called for someone "This is Suso; he will be your guide around here while I train Gohan"

"Great well let's go Suso i can't wait to see all this stuff" said Sera smiling

With that Gohan and Soba travelled over to an open area the thought of something going wrong still in the back of Gohan's mind.

Back on earth things were getting pretty bad Nappa and Videl seemed to be handling themselves but Vegeta and Chi Chi were having a hard time.

"This isn't good I shouldn't be fighting right now" thought Chi Chi her hand going to her stomach

Mustard smiled seeing the action "My my expecting and fighting I see aren't you a bad mother"

Mustard popped up behind Chi Chi and punched her in the back of the head knocking her out she fell to the ground Mustard laughing as she fell however, he noticed that she disappeared.

"What? Where did she go I knocked her out" said Mustard

I was the reason for that thank you said a voice down from the ground.

Mustard looked down and began to laugh seeing Krillin standing there with a knocked out Chi Chi.

"So the little shrimp from before has finally woken up i see" said Mustard landing across from Krillin

Krillin made no indication of acting like he heard what Mustard was saying he could feel Goku coming back and knew it was just a matter of bidding time for him to get here.

"Hurry up Goku" thought Krillin

With Videl things seem to be actually going in her favor getting the weaker of the bunch she was still getting hit but she was able to block and strike back as well.

"Hmm it seems you have some skill after all" said Salt

Videl said nothing powering up she sent a Ki blast at Salt who had a hard time swatting it away this time.

"What's this your power level seems to be getting stronger I guess I shouldn't hold back anymore then" said Salt

Salt began to power up it wasn't nearly as extravagant as Spice or Vinegar but Videl knew she needed to end this before things got too bad.

"Alright I am going to show you all that I got right now" said Videl powering up as well her power level began to soar

Soon she dashed towards Salt the two striking blow for blow trying to get an advantage soon Videl started getting the upper hand

" _Impossible, I can't believe that I am losing to a little girl!"_ Thought Salt trying everything to stop Videl

"I'm not giving up Gohan, wouldn't forgive me" said Videl as she uppercuts Salt sending him flying into the she then flew up and kicked him to the ground making land in a huge crater.

"I can't believe it, I am actually winning" said Videl

However, soon Salt appeared behind her grinning though bloody and bruised from the fight.

"Ever heard of never letting your guard down" said Salt hitting Videl in the back of her head sending her crashing down to the earth now

Videl wasn't doing well after that hit it left her confused as she dazedly looked around and saw Salt land in front of her holding up his hand to finish her.

" _So this is it then, I am sorry Gohan it looks like this is it for me"_ said Videl as her eyes widened waiting for the attack.

However, it never came as Salt gets blasted from behind as Videl looks up she sees Salt's cold eyes dead laying on the ground she was shocked but soon grew happy as she sees Goku standing there smiling.

"Wow, got here just in time huh?" said Goku

Videl was so happy that Goku was here however, she soon remembered about Chi Chi.

"Goku Chi Chi is fighting please go help her she had to take on one of the stronger guys but Vegeta and Nappa are here" said Videl

Goku nodded sensing for their energy's however, his eyes widened sensing Krillin fighting someone and Chi Chi's power almost non-existent.

"Oh no I have to hurry!" said Goku blasting off towards the fight with Krillin

Videl sensing the power levels up ahead sighed not believing how the day was turning out.

Elsewhere we find Spice and Vegeta fighting, Vegeta managed to even out the playing field but it was still anyone's fight.

"Err how are you still able to fight with my power boost I should be wiping the floor with you!" said Spice

Vegeta despite almost being overwhelmed simply laughed and continued to fight saying at the same time "This is what we sayians strive for a good fight like this life to death battles only make us stronger" Spice's eyes widened not believing this he needed to figure something out fast otherwise he would soon lose.

As Spice was thinking of a plan he could feel the other power levels around him and sensed Chi Chi's power level almost gone.

Spice grinned thinking he could use this to his advantage made a huge dash towards Chi Chi's location.  
Vegeta was left speechless he thought that Spice was running away at first and so he followed him however, as he stretched his sense further out he felt Chi Chi's power level almost gone.

"WHAT THAT MISERABLE BASTARD I REFUSE TO ALLOW HIM TO DO THIS" said Vegeta powering up realizing what Spice was up to

With Nappa and Vinegar, we see Nappa beating Vinegar senseless Vinegar having used his power up that Garlic Jr. gave him was confused as he couldn't even land a punch on Nappa.

"Dammit stand still so I can kill you" said Vinegar

Nappa growing bored of this senseless fight decided to end it.

"Hmm this is a boring fight I am done playing around" said Nappa

Nappa raised up his hand and shot a quick and precise blast into Vinegar piercing him and killing him instantly.

Nappa stood there arms crossed "Hmm what a disappointment, I wonder how the others are doing" he said

However, as soon he as he reached his senses out he realized that Chi Chi was in trouble and everyone was converging on that spot

"This isn't good I got to go help" said Nappa powering up and making a mad dash to the others

We see Krillin fighting Mustard, Krillin is panting heavy as he can no longer fly feeling the others coming plus Spice he knew he had to hurry and end this.

"Hmm, what's wrong little man running out of juice? Your weak power level is blindingly hilarious." Said Mustard laughing

Hearing what Mustard said made Krillin have an idea it would have to be quick and precise because he was running low on energy but he could tell that Mustard wouldn't be able to stop it if done right.

"Hey ugly look over here" said Krillin

Mustard dumbly looked over seeing Krillin put his hand to his head wondering what he was up to.

Krillin smirked "And people said I was the idiot SOLAR FLARE" shouted Krillin creating a bright light that blinded Mustard

Mustard was covering his eyes screaming in pain at the feeling of being unable to see.

" _Now is my chance I have only one shot at this"_ Krillin thought to himself

"DESTRUCTO DISK" Shouted Krillin throwing his energized disc towards Mustard

Mustard just stood there for a minute as he stopped screaming soon he fell over in pieces the Destructo disk hitting his mark.

"Finally, that's over with" said Krillin passing out his energy completely drained

Chi Chi was lying against the rubble smiling as she saw Krillin finish off Mustard her hand around her stomach.

However, this was cut short as a hand suddenly grabbed her around her throat and lifted her up.

Chi Chi eyes widened seeing Spice standing there smirking "My my to think I would easily get you" said Spice grinning evilly

Soon Vegeta, Nappa and Goku landed their eyes horrified at the scene seeing Chi Chi gasping in Spice's hand.

"I wouldn't move a single step otherwise she dies" said Spice standing there his smirk long gone his face devoid of emotion

Goku was in shock seeing his wife struggling to breath he didn't know what to do he felt so helpless.

"Please let her go, fight me instead" said Goku pleadingly

Spice began to laugh at the pitiful attempt "Oh right and lose my trump card no thanks" said Spice

Chi Chi took this moment to kick Spice in the face however; it was useless except to making Spice mad

"Hmm I guess I should kill you now" said Spice as he slapped Chi Chi across the face sending her crashing into a broken building leaving her motionless.

Nappa Vegeta were speechless as they felt Chi Chi's instantly drop.

"No…..it can't be" said Vegeta falling to his knee's sensing his sister's power level drop

Nappa's eyes started to water up seeing Chi Chi motionless remembering his promise to to keep his children alive.

Goku however, just stood there eyes widened just staring at Chi Chi. " _Chi…no I promised I would protect you, I promised that I would let nothing happen to you"_ were Goku's thoughts.

Spice laughed at the scene however, what he did next made Goku snapped "Hmm guess her husband wasn't as good as she thought he was"

Goku's eyes shot up as he began to yell his power level increasing dramatically causing the earth to shake around him and huge aftershocks to blow both Nappa and Vegeta back.

On the ground Nappa and Vegeta were beyond shocked at the huge increase of power that Goku was displaying it was even unnerving Spice who at that moment was beginning to regret his decision.

Goku had tears rolling down his eyes as his pupils started turn teal and his started to change his yell of anguish making anyone near him almost go deaf.

"I can't believe it…he is turning into a Super Sayian" said Vegeta wide eyed

Soon the area around Goku became calm and in its place was a very pissed off Goku his eyes cold as steel as he calmly walked over towards Spice who started to back up.

"Stay back get away from me you freak" said Spice falling over as he tried to back up

However, Goku didn't care what Spice said and continued to walk forward his aura around him intensifying with each step he took.

"You say that I am a freak….that I am a monster" said Goku his voice holding back rage as he stopped right in front of Spice

Soon Goku bent down and picked up Spice by the throat with one hand and slowly started to squeeze it Spice's hands instantly grasping his arm to let him go.

"I will show you how much of a monster I can be" said Goku as he dug his punch deep into Spice's gut making Spice's eyes bulge out his power up gone the minute the fist connected.

Then Goku kicked Spice into the air and started to punch Spice in different directions soon he slammed Spice back down to earth and landed in front of him.

"Unreal….so this is the power of a Super sayian, to think such raw power comes at this price…"said Nappa tears streaming down his face

Vegeta didn't respond only watching in a horrified sense of awe as Goku unmercifully beat the living hell out of Spice.

Goku who was struggling the whole time with this new power decided to end this and walked over to Spice.

"I will never forgive you for taking my wife and unborn child's life away" said Goku raising his hand he blasted Spice Vaporizing him from existence.

Goku then looked up into the air and shouted "I know you are watching Garlic Jr. and know this. When I get up there I am not going to hesitate I am going to end you for the pain and misery you have unleashed.

Garlic Jr. who had watched the whole battle had a slight bead of sweat roll down his face even though he was immortal even he had a chill run down his spine.

Elsewhere in Space we see Gohan training with Soba teleporting short distances until suddenly he stopped focusing and looked up into the sky.

"What is this sense of sadness and anguish I am feeling it feels like something bad is happening at this moment" though Gohan to himself

Soba seeing his student distracted sighed and landed beside Gohan.  
"Gohan, I don't know what is going on but whatever it is will have to wait you are almost done with your training my young friend once you have mastered this you can use it to teleport home if need be however I wouldn't suggest it since you haven't had that amount of experience yet."

Gohan simply nodded his head not wanting to think any more about it.

"Your right I need to get stronger to protect everyone" said Gohan as he continued to train

End Chapter

(1) Soba-was used in a dragonball z video game Dragonballz: Saga's and is the only known name yardrat

Oh my gosh….this was a real tough chapter to write I hope it doesn't seem rushed to anyone: P I haven't written a battle in a long time. What did you all think? Did you all like it? Was I a little rough? I won't deny lol I was even pissed off with what Spice did so I hope the thrashing that Goku gave him was a good punishment lol. Anyway I have the software and have moved everything to my new desktop so hopefully there won't be as long of a wait. However, school is starting to get to the point of being really difficult so please forgive me if I am late with chapters. Anyway here is a 5,000 word chapter for the long wait :D please leave a comment down below to let me know what you all think :D the epic conclusion to Garlic Jr. is in the next chapter so stay tuned and thanks Fanficgrlkd for helping me out :P. You rock!


End file.
